1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to controlling a remote computing device through the Internet or other network and, more particularly, to monitoring and controlling a remote device such as, for example, a mainframe computer with a client running a Web browser connected to the Internet World Wide Web (WWW).
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet comprises a vast network of heterogeneous computers and sub-networks all communicating together and allowing for the virtually unfettered global exchange of information. The World-Wide Web (WWW) is one of the most popular information services on the Internet. The WWW uses browser software to decipher hypertext links to other documents or files located on remote computers all of which are connected through the Internet. Browsers therefore provide a user-friendly graphical interface which allows users to easily navigate or .surf. from site to site or file to file around the Internet. Using a browser, a user can click on a highlighted word or words on their computer screen and instantly access related information in the form of text, audio, video, and pictures and related multimedia stored on remote computers or content servers. Browsers, in addition to allowing a user to "click" on a link to another page, also provide the ability for users to submit data to the server through the use of HTML "forms". Using forms, a user can send character data or choose one or more items from a predefined list, thus providing a two-way exchange of data between user and server.
FIG. 1 is a much simplified pictorial illustration of the Web 2 including a plurality of clients 4 and a plurality of content servers 6. The content servers 6 retrieve or generate data from associated databases 7. The clients 4 may be, for example, a personal computer or work station running a browser software package, such as, for example, NETSCAPE, or MS EXPLORER. The clients 4 may be connected directly to the Internet 8 or may connect to other clients 4 which are eventually connected to the Internet 8 through a "front porch" or gateway service 10 such as, for example America-On-Line (AOL), EROLS, COMPUSERVE, or the like. Similarly, the servers 6 may be connected directly to the Internet 8 or may connect to the Internet 8 through a similar gateway service 12. Typically, the gateway 10 acts as a proxy server to cache the most recently requested data retrieved from a content server 6, to control access of the Internet 8 to only authorized clients 4, and to keep track of client usage for billing purposes.
Browsers are by nature graphically intensive and are probably most often used to retrieve text, audio, and pictorial documents and to display the downloaded media for the user's edification or entertainment. Less frequently, browsers are used to provide data to servers, such as providing purchase information or catalog item selection. Browser Web services have enjoyed an unprecedented acceptance by the general public. Recently, personal computers running Web browsers have become indispensilble fixtures in many homes and offices. Therefore, with the ready availability of browser software to the masses, it would be advantageous to find other uses for the browser in addition to searching for and retrieving files for display.
On another track, many system operators view remote control of a Central Processor Complex (CPC) or CPC Sysplex (mainframe computer) as a very important and necessary function. Typically, operators have one or more operations control rooms separate from the data center to manage all the CPCs. The Hardware Management Console (HMC) application represents each hardware object as an icon with various background colors to depict the current state of the object and allows actions to be initiated on objects, using a drag and drop style of operation (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,599 to Rockwell et al., herein incorporated by reference). The HMC application is structured in two parts: an interface part and a function execution part. The interface part has the purpose of accepting incoming requests and presenting outgoing results. In a local HMC, the interface part for the user interface implements the drag and drop interaction style. The function execution part has the responsibility for performing the requested action and providing status, without regard to the request source. The interface part and the function execution part communicate using a set of internal messages that are independent of the presentation.
In addition to operations from control centers, system programmers in other locations sometimes need to monitor or manage the CPCs. Further, business travel may require a systems programmer to have remote monitoring and management capability from a hotel room. As we move into the next century and the industry moves towards flexible work locations, some operators or programmers may have a need to monitor and manage CPCs from their home; the office of the 21st century.
Currently, most remote operators and programmers use Distributed Console Access Facility (DCAF) or similar software that provides remote access and control of a computer over either System Network Architecture (SNA) or Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) Local Area Networks (LANs) to implement their remote control needs. However, many users have expressed concern over the DCAFs speed and reliability in certain environments. In response to this, Single Protocol enhancements to the Hardware Management Console (HMC) has been developed.
While the single protocol enhancements provide an acceptable solution for some users, others have requested a solution that they can implement on their own workstations. Many have asked for a remote control capability that will co-exist with their other operations applications and on their platform of choice (e.g., Windows, OS/2, etc.). It is therefore desirable to provide a fast and reliable connections, to remotely monitor, control and maintain a remote computer from a personal computer or workstation with coexisting applications.